Distraction
by mochiinvasions
Summary: Sometimes, not paying attention can lead you to amazing things. AU, Fai/OC suggestions


**Yuki: Hey guys!! It's not a continuation of "Library" this time but a new sort-of fic about Tsubasa =33 This was mostly written during my Latin lesson XD Hope you like it 83  
Tsubasa, Fai, Sakura Syaoran, Kurogane and Mokona (c) CLAMP  
Nadya (c) me**

Distraction

I wasn't paying attention. To be honest, I don't think any of us were. I mean, seeing as we all knew the topic like the back of our collective hands, we didn't really need to. Most of us were staring at the board with a glazed over expression. I was doodling on a piece of paper staring out the window, not really focusing on anything, and then I saw him. He just stood there for a few seconds staring up at the school. His eyes roamed the windows, finally resting on mine. I heard a quiet voice say "look out". I snapped my head around to the front of the class just as the teacher called on me to answer a question. _What the hell?_ I looked out the window again. He was still there, but he was now looking away to the side. I stared at him, taking in his lithe frame, his long legs, the carefully relaxed way in which he held himself, his blonde hair so carefully-casual. Everything about him seemed laid-back, and yet meticulously so, as if he had gone to great pains to make it look casual. He turned to look at me again, and I froze, caught in his bright blue eyes like a rabbit caught in a car's headlights.  
"She's up there," the quiet voice came again, and he pointed at me. As he did this, three figures stepped out to join him. One was big with dark black hair and a suspiciously sword shaped bundle, the sort of guy you would definitely never want to meet in a dark alleyway. The second was a young boy with a flop of brown hair, who looked determined but slightly...scared? No, worried was the right word. He looked like he was anticipating a bad situation. As my eyes came to the third one, a wave of sadness washed over me. She was a young girl age as the boy with the brown hair, with lighter brown hair. She was sending out waves of sadness so strong I knew they would stay with me for the rest of the day, and yet looked perfectly happy, smiling and thanking the boy as he helped her.  
"Kurogane, Syaoran, and Sakura," the voice said, louder now. "And I'm Fai." _I'm Nadya,_ I thought, before I could help myself, _and what the hell is going on? _  
"The end of the lesson," he said, and I looked up to see my classmates shaking themselves and packing up. As I walked out the door the voice said, "You have a break now, correct? Why don't you meet us here?"  
_ In the central courtyard? I think not! I'll meet you around the back. But why? _  
"Mutual help," he said. "I'll explain this to you and you may be able to help us."  
_With what? _  
"Looking for something."  
_ What?_  
"It depends on whether or not one's in here or not. If it is, we'll need your help. If not, we'll go."  
The communication shut off, the feeling of having someone else in my mind disappeared. I shook my head and hurried down to the back courtyard.  
It was completely empty except for one figure. I slowed down 'till I was walking towards him. "Excuse me? Can I help?"  
"Ah! Miss Nadya!"  
"Nadya's fine...I don't like this 'miss' business..."  
"Very well then Nadya," he smiled indulgently. "I have conversed with my companions," he waved an airy hand towards the wall by which we stood, and very shyly the girl, Sakura, stepped out from behind it. "Nice to meet you, I'm Sakura," she said, smiling warmly. "Nadya," I said, trying to smile back, and not doing too badly for once. "And Mokona says that a feather _is_ here," said Fai, and without thinking I looked up at him. Mistake! He was even more good looking up close. I did my rabbit-caught-in-headlights thing for a few seconds before recovering.  
"A feather?" I said, only slightly shakily.  
"We're looking for them. They're very important to Princess Sakura," said Fai.  
_**Princess**__ Sakura? No-one told me I was in the presence of royalty! _"And you think one's in the school?"  
"Mokona _knows_ one's in the school!" said a voice, and something that looked remarkably like a white pork bun with rabbit ears jumped out.  
"Nadya, this is Mokona. Mokona, Nadya," said Fai evenly.  
"Ummm....hi...." I said._ This is really too weird_  
"I imagine it is. Would you mind if we requested your help?"  
"Umm...no I guess. Depends what you need."  
"Could you gain is access to your school after hours?"  
"Yeah, probably. I stay on campus and the inner door's lock isn't too difficult to break. _ I would know._  
I was mildly glad to see that Sakura looked slightly perturbed at the idea of breaking into the school. _Well what was she expecting? It's breaking and entering no matter how you do it. My way is just more...direct. _ I had the feeling that nice as she was, we just wouldn't get on. She was too sweet and would try and make friends with me, but it wouldn't work. With an abrasive personality like mine you _didn't_ make friends. I would push her away and she would be hurt by that, and hurting her even more was one thing I did _not_ want to do.  
"I'm sure that's not true," Fai whispered in my ear. I looked up, shocked, but remembered to stop before I looked at his face. He was so close! I took an unconscious step back and saw a hint of amusement play across his face. Stung, I turned to Sakura. "What time?" I said coldly. _See what I mean about the personality? _  
She turned to Fai in confusion, but before he could reply the big one, Kurogane, stepped out. "Let's say 8," he said in a deep and rough [A/N: and utterly sexy] voice. Close up, I was even more scared of him. He just...exuded an air of violence that put me off. With him stepped out the brown haired boy, Syaoran. He looked so determined, but what he was determined about I couldn't see. _Determination, lies, violence and sadness. A motley crew if ever there was one. _  
"See you then," I said and walked off.  
It was only when I reached my room and I realised he had never explained how we heard each other's thoughts.

I never saw them again. Any of them. The beautiful princess with her sad smile, the unwavering boy who would give his life for her, the tall samurai who held them all together, or him. The polite magician with his false demeanour. And yet whenever someone asks me my ideal man I picture him. Whenever I see a tall, thin, blonde man my heart beats just a bit faster for just a second. And whenever I'm feeling particularly upset I pull out the two notes and stare at them, reading them over and over again.  
_"Pretty soon they'll be arriving. You're to give them all the help you can, no questions asked, but don't act as if you've been prewarned. They'll only suspect something. Look out for the blonde one, Fai D. Flowright. He's a magician. They'll follow the feather so there's a good chance they'll leave when it does. Don't get too attached.  
All my best,  
Yuuko."_

"_I'm sorry we couldn't meet you. Mokona sensed the feather leaving this world and Kurogane-san wanted to leave quickly. No offence, but I think you might have angered him. He certainly looked very flustered when I asked if I could say goodbye to you.  
Love,  
Sakura.  
PS: Fai asks me to tell you he says you're cute." _


End file.
